Hope Burns Eternal
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: This is my idea of how season 9 would turn out and my idea of how Ted Mosby finally meets the mother of his future kids. Reviews would be much appreciated and your own thoughts and ideas would also be appreciated. Ted/Mother will be the main pairing but there will be some Swarkles and Marshall/Lily
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to "How I Met Your Mother." This is merely my own idea of how season 9 would go down.

A/N: Also I'd like it to be known that I will be focusing mainly on Ted's story. I won't tie up all the loose ends of the show (that's the real writers' job).

[Year 2030]

"Kids, I've been telling you the back story of How I Met Your Mother…," a much older and experienced Ted told his two children on the couch.

"C'mon dad! It feels like it's been 9 years since you've started!" The son whined impatiently

"Yeah dad, I kinda wanna go out and hang with my friends" Ted's daughter agreed

"Hold on, I'm almost done" he reassured

"Really?" They both asked hopefully as they inched onto the edge of their seats

"No, not really" after a heavy sigh and slumping back into the couch, Ted cleared his throat to grab their attention before continuing his story.

"Now where was I? Oh yes! It was the Friday before your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney's wedding"

[Present Day]

Ted and Lily both sat in a comfortable silence while Ted continued to drive over to Farhampton (I assume that's where it takes place, very little is actually known about the wedding). Well, it was a comfortable silence for Lily anyways as she was daydreaming about what she would do in Rome with Marshall and baby Marvin. Ted on the other hand, hand much more dire thoughts running through his head.

'Should I give Robin her old necklace? The weekend she marries one of my best friends? I mean wouldn't that be weird? No that wouldn't be weird! If anything I would be doing her a favor! Sort of like a maid-of-honor, like Lily!' Ted smiled to himself a bit at his own reasoning.

'If Lily blubbered out she loved her on the first date, stole a smurf-penis, made it rain, dated her for a year, ultimately broke up with her, only to see her run into Barney's arms and realize she never truly got over her.' At this thought Ted's small hopeful smile turned into a sad gloomy frown.

'C'mon Ted…this is their wedding, you should be happy for them! They both got over their irrational fear of commitment and decided to marry each other. Get over yourself, you selfish jerk!' Ted mentally scolded himself, scowling in the rearview mirror. Unbeknownst to him, Lily was watching his change of emotions with a curious glance.

"Um, Ted…? Are you alright?" Lily asked cautiously, knowing she surprised him a bit.

"Wh-what? Oh! No! Just dealing with the fact that LeBron is in another Conference Title Series" Ted lied lamely, looking awkwardly away from Lily

"Where's the poop Ted?"

"Do you really have to say it like that?"

"Ted. Poop, where is it?" Lily asked a little more annoyed

"Ok fine! I was just…thinking about the wedding…and how awful of a friend I am" Ted admitted dejectedly

"Ted, you're not an awful friend"

"Yes I am…I'm actually contemplating on giving Robin back her necklace"

"I thought I told you to…"

"Be careful, I know! But Lily…you have to understand, Robin and I… we have too much history together. Maybe I shouldn't even go to the wedding" Ted trailed off

"No! You have to go! They're two of your best friends! And you're the best man!"

"The best man to a wedding deep down I can't approve of Lily! …Just the thought of Robin walking down that aisle…hurts me to my core"

Lily for the first time took a deep glance at her closest male friend who wasn't named Marshal Erickson. She could practically feel the bottomless heartache that radiated off him in waves. Something she never would of thought she would see in the optimist of the group.

"…Pull over for a minute" Lily commanded him calmly

"What? Lily…I can't stop the car" Ted countered, shocked at her sudden order

"Why not?" Lily asked him, still in her relaxed demeanor

"Because we're on a fixed schedule. If I stop, you could be late to the wedding"

"Don't you mean we?"

"…."

"Ted you're not serious about not going, are you?" Lily became a little worried

"I…don't know…I just think maybe it would be better for everyone if I wasn't there for the wedding all together"

"Ok, now you really have to pull over"

"Lily, I already said…"

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you" With a heavy sigh he obliged. Ted hit his right turn signal and slowly came to a halt on the shoulder of the freeway.

"Ok, Ms. Aldren" Ted grumbled, referring back to her years of teaching kindergarten

"Ted, I'm doing this because I love you" as soon as she said that, she slapped Ted over the back of the head

"Ow! Lily! What was that for?" he whined as he childishly rubbed the back of his head

"To knock some sense into you! You are going to this wedding! You're going to enjoy yourself! You will be there for you emotionally crippled friends! And for the love of all that is good in this world, you will be sure I get drunk enough at this wedding to forget about my overbearing mother-in-law!" Lily growled dangerously

"…but Lily…"

"Ted, I know it hurts…believe me I know. When I got back from San Francisco, and I saw Marshall out in the dating world; it hurt, it really, really hurt. But I had to get over it and…"

"Didn't you jump one of his dates at the apartment?" he said with a chuckle

"I didn't jump her…I just hopped from behind the couch and the bitch was in the way." She tried to explain herself

"Sure" he rolled his eyes "Besides, you and Marshall ended up together…I don't think I'll have such luck"

"That's not the point. The point is, no matter how much it hurts, or how low you feel, there's no where else to go but up" she said softly before she carefully grabbed one of his hands and stroked it much like a mother would to her saddened child.

"I know you're losing hope, but Ted, don't! Believe me, she's out there. Your soul mate, and she's ready to meet you. She's going to be perfect for you, and that's why she can't be Robin. The moment you can truly let go of her, will be the moment you're ready for your actual soul mate."

"But what if you're wrong Lily? What if there is nobody actually out there for me?" Ted inquired, eyes glistening with hopelessness

"Then, I'll dump Marshall and marry you. Dinners with the gang will be awkward, but that's what he gets for using the word 'moist' last time we watched 'Predator'" Lily joked lightheartedly, actually causing Ted to chuckle.

"So…you really think she's out there huh?"

"I know she's out there. Now let's get a move on! You'll never find her here"

"…Thanks Lily…I…needed that" he whispered with sad somewhat hopeful smile. She returned the smile before wrapping her arms around his neck in a consoling embrace.

"Well…we got a wedding to attend! And Teddy-West-Side even has his speech all written up" he smirked proudly

"Please don't pull a 'classic Shmosby'" Lily cried out laughing while Ted pursed his lips in playful annoyance

"Not this time…this time I got everything planned out" and just like that, he pushed down on the left turn signal and merged back onto the freeway. Farhampton bound.


	2. Chapter 2

[Two Days Before Wedding]

Marshall was sitting in one of the train booths looking out the window as he rocked baby Marvin gently in his sleep. He was still worried about his current dilemma. How could he break it to Lily that he just accepted to be named as a Judge and jeopardize their year in Italy? His eyebrows furrowed, until he heard the door to the booth open and saw a young lady struggle to carry what looked like an overgrown-size guitar case.

"Oh! Here let me help you with that miss" Marshall politely helped bring her case through the door. Being from Minnesota, he could never turn down helping a 'damsel in distress'

"Thank you so much! I've been carrying it all day" the young lady smiled happily at him

"Not a problem miss" Both exchanging one last smile before they drifted into their own little worlds.

About fifteen minutes later, Marvin began to fuss and cry softly in his father's arm. Marshall quickly snapped out of his funk and began to hush the small boy softly, trying in vain to lull him back to sleep. Embarrassed with his failed attempts, he sheepishly apologized to his fellow-passenger. She simply smiled and gave him a warm smile.

"Aww, maybe he's hungry?" The woman suggested

"I don't think so, Marvin ate before we got on the train"

"Marvin? That's a cute name for a baby" she remarked cheerfully

"Yeah, he was named after my late father" Marshall explained

"Oh no! I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's fine. It was to honor him, you know?"

"I completely understand" she smiled before Marvin began to wail even louder than before

"Uh oh! Maybe he needs a changing then" she chuckled as Marshall grimaced at the thought. He hesitantly lifted his son "Simba-Style" to take a quick sniff to see if that was true. Marshall exhaled with a sigh of relief.

"No, thank goodness" but Marvin continued to cry as Marshall persistently tried to rock him back to sleep.

"Maybe he misses his mommy? Oh I'm sorry! How rude of me! Budding into your personal life like that" she blushed softly, feeling ashamed of herself

"Hahah! No don't worry, my wife is on a car ride. We'll meet up later tonight" Marshall explained, putting her at ease

"Oh, well I'm happy to hear that. I know I must seem very pushy but, could I hold him? Maybe he just needs a woman's touch?" She asked with a shy sheepish smile. Marshall chuckled before he slowly and carefully handed the lady his son.

'Lily would flip if she found out I let a complete stranger hold Marvin. Well…she will flip when she finds about my new job' Marshall thought to himself nervously. Then he realized something, he could actually think in peace and quiet. As he looked up, to his amazement, Marvin stopped crying completely. He was actually smiling up to the unfamiliar woman. She was holding him with such tender and caring affection, one could almost mistake she was his mother.

"H-how did you do that?" Marshall was still in shock

"Haha! I don't know! I mean…I guess I just have this maternal instinct in me"she explained while still caressing the young boy, who was falling asleep.

"Do you have kids of your own?"

"No…but I always wanted a boy and a girl" she answered as she gave a wandering smile. Marshall nodded his head, before his attention shifted to her bright yellow umbrella

"Nice umbrella, my friend Ted used to have one just like that" She looked down and smiled at it

"Oh thanks! I know it sounds silly, but it's my favorite umbrella. I lost it a few years back but it mysteriously reappeared in my room" she laughed softly. Marshall couldn't help but chuckle along with her, her laugh was contagious. As he quieted down, he again realized he didn't even introduce himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm the one who's rude. My name is Marshall, what's yours?" he asked as he politely stuck out his hand

"My name is Tracy (in an old episode, the kids freaked out when Ted jokingly said he met their mother at a strip club. They obviously would have recognized her name, so this is just a guess)" she smiled as she shook his hand

"Nice to meet you Tracy. So where are you heading to?"

"Farhampton; I'm playing in a band for a wedding this Sunday"

"No way! Is it Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky's wedding?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Marshall chuckled quietly

"I'm one of the groomsmen. They're two of my closest friends" Marshall explained

"Oh! Well what a happy coincidence! Congrats to them!" she sincerely grinned

"So I guess that explains the bass?"

"Yup! I'm a bass player…love playin' my bass guitar" she smiled as she nodded her head from side to side in a dorky way.

'She seems like a female Ted' he laughed to himself

"Anyways, I'm sure you'll enjoy playing at the wedding, and actually, you should probably meet my wife. I have a feeling you two would get along"

"I'd love to! Oh! Here, let me hand you back Marvin before I accidently take him with me" she laughed again

"Haha, thanks again for soothing him back to sleep"

"Thank you for letting me hold him"

"Well I don't believe we're strangers anymore" Marshall joked lightly causing Tracy to giggle softly

"No, I don't think so. Especially since we're heading to the same wedding" she chuckled

"But it was very nice meeting you Marshall" she said as she shook one of his free hands

"Likewise Tracy" Marshall smiled back as he gently gripped her hand

"Likewise."

A/N: I would just like to thank the few of you who actually took the time to read my story. I would also like to especially thank those who left a review, favorite, or follow as well. It is very much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't refrain from continuing to support me. It makes my day.

To those who reviewed;

**special agent Ali: **_Aw cuteness. I love Lily and how well she knows all her best friends so well. Love her poop thing it makes me laugh. She and Ted have such a cute friendship and I am glad she slapped sense into him._

_Yes Lily does seem to know when one of her friends are in trouble, and her friendship with Ted has always fascinated me. I hope I was able to convey their relationship correctly. _

**habibagora: **_I'm actually curious as to how Ted meets the mother. Can't wait for the next chapter._  
_ Habiba xoxo_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this next chapter. And I think it's safe to say that everyone is curious how Ted meets the future Mrs. Mosby. It's obvious I am *naked lady noise* _

**ImperiumWife: **_Enjoying this so far! Can't wait to see more!_

_Thank you very much. It warms my heart to know someone enjoys my work. _

**White-Falcon-06: **_Good story I was really hoping someone would do something similiar to this! Keep it up!_

_Thank you. I was also hoping someone would write an updated version of how Ted meets the mother...but too many people are obsessed with Robin/Barney that poor Ted is left on the back burner. Thou shant worry. My story will focus more on Ted and the mother's journey, with a healthy sprinkle of the gang. _

**tweedledim: **_Please keep going?**  
**_

_Only if you keep reading. Kidding. I hope you enjoyed the latest update. _


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the delay.

Disclaimer: Still don't own How I Met Your Mother.

[Day Before Wedding]

Barney was in the ballroom "supervising" the set up for the wedding reception that would take place tomorrow. By supervising one would mean smoking a cigar indoors and smirking smugly, as the employees were busy setting up all the tables and chairs for the upcoming wedding. A wedding he thought he would never be attending; his own.

One would think he would be freaking out, but just like he was in photos, he was very cool and collected.

"Mr. Stinson, the band wanted to know if you had the wedding playlist ready for them" one of the hall employees asked with a clipboard in her hand.

"I don't know! I never had time to come up with a playlist!" Barney shouted out in hysteria

"But the band needs it by tonight to run a final rehearsal before tomorrow"

"Don't you think I know that?! What if I picked the wrong songs! What if our first dance is a lame rendition of a Canadian cross-gender teen singing sensation?!" Barney panicked as he bit his forefinger nervously

"So you're telling me you want Justin Bieber on the list?" she asked as she began to write something down before Barney slapped her clipboard away

"No! Of course not! Who do you think I am? Marshall?"

"…How about you talk with them and they can help you out instead?"

"Whatever…let them in" Barney stated offhandedly, as he resumed his panic attack. The last thing he heard was the woman leaving the room as the door shut. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a scotch. As he took a swig, he heard the double doors reopen and saw a small petite woman walk in. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and was wearing a very simple but elegant dark burgundy dress for the wedding tomorrow. Barney tilted his head, he had to admit she was kind of cute, and if he wasn't about to be married, he would probably take a swing. He shook the old thoughts away and smiled politely before she approached him with such a welcoming smile it took him aback a bit.

"Hi, I'm Barney-"

"Stinson! Sorry for interrupting, but it's so nice to finally meet you!" she smiled. Barney again tilted his head and raised his eyebrow

"It is?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're the one who hired my band right? And don't worry, I promise we won't play the Conga Line or the Chicken Dance. We'll leave the chicken for dinner " she joked around as she laughed. Barney couldn't help but chuckle along, no matter how excruciatingly painful the joke was.

'Geez…this girl is worse than Ted' he thought to himself

"Well thank you for sparing us that monstrosity."

"Not a problem!"

"…where's the rest of the band?" Barney asked curiously looking around behind her

"Oh, they went out to get a quick lunch break, but they should be back soon. That's not a problem is it Mr. Stinson?" she asked worriedly

"No, not at all. And please, just call me Barney"

"Ok Barney! But the lady told me you wanted to discuss changes on the playlist?" she asked trying to get back to business

"Yeah…see…about that…I was thinking about what our first dance should be as husband and wife. I want it to be a nice song and dance. No! Wait! Even better!" Barney stopped himself as he looked around with wide eyes.

"Something young and older women alike will swoon over! Cause men to growl enviously! And little kids to cry wishing they could grow up to be nearly as awesome as me. I want it to be legend-wait for it- marry! Just like Robin and I" Barney stated boldly as he stared off dramatically

"Awww! Do you have any song in mind?" she cooed dreamily

"Not a clue" Barney broke out into dry tears

"Oh, well that's ok! I mean we have a short list of songs you may like. Would you like to have a look at them?" the young lady suggested. Barney slowly nodded his head as he tried to calm himself down of his sudden jitters.

"Hmmmm…. no. No. I hate that band…they're from Canada" Barney explained as she nodded her head in agreement

'St. Elmo's Fire Love theme? WAY worse than Ted' Barney laughed to himself

"Maybe….not! Robin would kill me if we played that. Oh! Yes. Yes. Eh…Maybe. And… Yes!"

"Ok, so we narrowed it down to four possible songs! Would you like me to ask your fiancée for the final say?"

"Pfffft. Please. I'm the man, I get the final say" Barney informed her cockily, before he jumped at her sudden disapproving stare

"I mean, yes please! Ask her which one she would like!"

"That's what I thought. But before I go, I'm sorry for being so rude! My name is Tracy" she smiled

"Nice to meet you Tracy" Barney smiled as he shook her hand. She grinned one more time before waving and stepping outside. Barney watched her leave.

'She seems nice…super weird, but nice' He mused as he took another sip of his scotch and continued to "supervise." Until he finally remembered the enormous musical number Robin and himself practiced the entire week.

"TRACY! WAIT!"

[End of Chapter]

Not very proud of this scene, but it had to happen to get the story going in the direction I have planned. I hope you all don't mind it lacking…depth.

Now to respond to all my wonderful reviewers. Seriously. You guys make my day.

**ImperiumWife:**I am debating in my head who is going to meet her first. I like that you chose Marshall, I think it makes sense that they would meet on the train to Farhampton.

_That's what I assumed as well. Since they'll more than likely be sharing the same train ride to the wedding. _

**Cm: **This is really good. I was hoping I would find a good Ted/Mother story, and I'm really enjoying this one.

Keep up the good work. I can't wait for the next chapter

_Thank you so much for your kind words. I hope you still enjoy reading this story. _

**tweedledim: **Loving it, I like how you introduced the mother to Marshall, I'd love to see how the others meet her. Please keep updating.

_Thank you. Now we found out how she meets Barney. Next is either of the girls. Who knows? _

**habibagora: **Marshall and Tracy! Start of a beautiful friendship. Yaay. Im now worried about Marshall and Lily. Cant wait for the next chapter.  
Habiba xoxo

_Well, they certainly will get to see much more of each other now won't they? As for Marshall and Lily, I will touch a bit on them, but again the main focus will be the Mother and Ted's journey. Everyone else (including you all) is just enjoying the ride with them. _

**Guest: **Wow that was good !

_Thank you_

**special agent Ali: **Aw that's cute. Yeah I guess her name is Tracy but then with this show anything is possible. But I love how Marvin is content with her which is good since she is going to be his auntie. Lily prob won't mind soon when she sees Ted marry her. Least she'll be relieved her husband gave him to Ted's future wife ;) cant wait for more

_Again, Tracy is just a wild guess, because you're right, anything could happen. Maybe Marvin knows something we all don't, or maybe he's just tired of his dad's nervous clammy hands. Who knows? I'm sure Lily won't mind when she realizes Tracy will be the woman who will let her borrow those boots. _

**robin daggers: **Nice! Keep going with this, it is a good idea for a fic. I love Tracy already... she seems really nice- just the sort of girl I can imagine Ted ending up with :D Update again soon,

_Thank you. It's good to know you like Tracy, for there is still quite a journey we must endure. _

Thanks again to all those who reviewed. And to those who favorited and followed, I also thank you. And of course thank you to those who even read the story at all. Also, if you like my story and the idea of Ted finally meeting the stinkin' mother; please close this page and read **PackfanMatt's **story **The Last 48 Hours**. It's also about how Ted meets the aforementioned mother during the wedding weekend. Very good read. Thanks again, and until next time.


End file.
